Danny Boy
by ninja-hamsters
Summary: Jack/Daniel - just a short ficlet. Jack turns up drunk at Daniels office.


**DANNY BOY**

_Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: K+__  
Warnings: None.  
Note: This was written late at night to prove to my friend i could write different stuff. And she chose Jack/Daniel. Enjoy._

...

"Danny boy!"

Daniel Jackson looked wearily up from the old book he was studying to see Jack O'Neill swaying slowly at his doorway with an almost depleted six-pack of beer hanging from one hand and an open can in his other.

Daniel cocked his head, "Jack,"

"Brought you some beer," he slurred and slammed the ring-pack onto the desk.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jack," he said patiently, "But I don't drink beer,"

Jack narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "I knew that," he defended and looked down at the cans, "More for me, I guess," he said gruffly and slumped into the spare chair.

Jack took a swig from the can in his hand and grimaced. He frowned at the can and slammed it a little too hard onto the tabletop. He lunged a little out of control for a new can, cracking it open and taking a long drink from it. He leant back in the chair and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Daniel waited patiently for another response but none came.

"Jack?" he asked tentatively and the other man jerked his head up with a small snort.

"As I was saying…" he slurred then frowned, "What was I saying?"

"Nothing, Jack," Daniel sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his tired eyes, "What are you doing getting drunk on base again? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Jack opened his mouth and stared at Daniel, "No," he said, pointing a finger at him as if he'd said 'yes'.

"Who were you even drinking with?" he asked, "I know you don't drink alone,"

"Whom," Jack said quietly.

"What?"

"Whom," Jack repeated, "With whom were you drinking?" he said a waved an arm expressively.

"Jack,"

He jabbed a thumb towards the door, "T. That man's like an ox. Wasn't even tipsy,"

"Teal'c doesn't drink," Daniel pointed out gently.

Jack looked down at the cans again with a frown, "Oh, right," he paused, "More for me, I guess,"

Daniel stood up suddenly and grabbed the coat from the back of his chair, "Come on," he said holding a hand out to gesture Jack to stand up, "I'm taking you home,"

Jack smiled sloppily up at his friend, stood up shakily and reached out for Daniel's hand. He jerked it back out of his grasp and their eyes caught.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled.

Daniel laughed and shook his head, "Come on,"

…

The car journey was quiet. Mainly because Jack fell asleep almost as soon as the engine started up. _Just like a baby_, Daniel thought, _minus the grey stubble and the open mouthed snoring_.

It was well past midnight and the roads were clear. Until they hit a queue. An accident, apparently, a few miles up the road that had caught an unusual volume of traffic.

A car idling apparently wakes Jack from his alcohol-coma.

"We 'ome?" he murmured.

Daniel braced his arms on the steering wheel, "Nope. Stuck in traffic,"

Jack jerked his head up, "What? At 0100? What is this, weird town?"

Daniel smiled to himself at the words of Jack O'Neill. Whether drunk or sober, he could always find something odd to say.

The traffic was completely stationary so Daniel settled back into his seat. Jack, though, now wide awake, turned in his seat to face Daniel.

"We don't talk, Danny," he said with a smile.

Daniel looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Jack, we talk every day. We're best friends, right?"

"Yeh, yeh," Jack waved away his words, "But we don't talk about our _feelings_,"

Daniel rested his head back against the head rest, "Very good, Jack. Got any new ones?"

"I'm serious, _Daniel_," he slurred.

"Oh, please, Jack. You are _never_ serious when you're like this," Daniel said calmly, "Now shut up and go back to sleep,"

He closed his eyes and hoped the following silence was that of a sleeping Colonel.

"No," One word shattered that hope. Daniel lowered his head and opened his eyes. There was some movement ahead but the traffic still wasn't moving.

"Love you," Jack blurted out with a drunken grin.

"No," Daniel sighed, "You don't," He was beginning to lose his patience and the traffic jam wasn't helping.

"Yes I do,"

There was a sudden change in tone. No longer slurred, his voice was clear and deep. The total seriousness of his voice made the hairs on the back of Daniel's neck stand on end and he almost didn't dare to look at him.

He slowly turned his head and was greeted by two big hazel eyes and a tight jaw that showed determination.

"Jack…"

"Daniel,"

A flashing of red lights dragged Daniel out of whatever wordless eye-contact conversation they were about to have again.

The cars began to move and the gentle rolling, shaking and swaying of the car soon sent Jack back into his sleep.

As soon as the soft snores began, Daniel relaxed into the drive. He settled into the familiar journey to Jack's house and silently prayed for the day Jack would admit his feelings without this mask.


End file.
